The present invention relates to methods for preventing damage to pump systems caused by freezing water. Particularly in mild climates, pools and spas are used year round. In the winter, temperatures can drop below freezing for extended periods of time. If the pump is not running during freezing temperatures, the water in the pump housing and piping can freeze and cause damage to the pump system.